


Transience

by Kasuchi



Category: Psych
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuchi/pseuds/Kasuchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This--this is just another burden to bear.</i> Lassiter offers Juliet what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transience

**Author's Note:**

> For [Porn Battle X](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html). Prompts: comfort, tough, training.

He takes her home after a day seemingly designed to upset her. He feels awkward and gawky and unsure - things he hasn't felt so strongly since was a teenager. He walks her to her door, more for himself than for her, but she doesn't complain. He lingers in the entrance, watching her survey her living room, and all he can see is the lost expression in her eyes. He reaches out and presses a reassuring hand to her shoulder.

She kisses him, then, eyes squeezed shut and hands fisting in his shirt. He pulls away and searches her face. "O'Ha-- _Juliet_. What do you want from me?"

She shakes her head (her hands shake too, he can feel them) and says I don't know over and over, and his heart breaks a little because he's loved her for a while now and he doesn't know how to express this. So, instead, he kicks the door shut behind him and lets her lead him to her bedroom, lets her undress him, lets her run her hands all over him. His hands tangle in the sheets of her bed, gripping them as she works him over.

He offers this because he doesn't know what else to give, because this small comfort is within his ability to provide. She is his _partner_ , and that has meaning, carries weight. This--this is just another burden to bear.

_(She had looked as lost as he had felt, and all of this felt like history repeating itself.)_

She rides him, slow at first and then harder. He watches and does not watch her in turn, eyes opening and closing as the feelings ebb and flow. When she comes, she says his name and he kisses it away, pulls the taste of it out of her mouth. _This_ was never covered in the training manual.

Later, when she is curled around him and he lies awake staring into the blackness of her ceiling, he will both hate himself for giving her this and be glad that he has done so. He will both savor and loathe the knowledge of what her mouth tastes like, the softness of her breasts, the way it feels to have her tighten all of her inner muscles around his cock, the exact slant of her smile against his skin.

Eventually, there will be tough questions and tougher conversations, but for now he pulls her against him and twines his fingers with hers. It is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4557318#cmt4557318).


End file.
